meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 006d
11:51:02 PM *** Josie added Jamaros *** 11:51:20 PM Jamaros: So, you two learn anything important? 11:51:42 PM Khiro: Maya's fiance doesn't know anything. How about you? 11:51:50 PM Jamaros: Maybe something. 11:52:07 PM Jamaros: (To Kal) Your step sister is annoying, but definitely not behind it. 11:52:20 PM Josie: Alydia: Oh. That's too bad. 11:52:21 PM Jamaros: But your father might be. Maybe. 11:52:35 PM Josie: Alydia: My *father*? Why would my father be behind it? 11:53:01 PM Jamaros: She mentioned he had his own apartment. 11:53:27 PM Jamaros: Also, that he was not at all pleased with your...uh...life choices. 11:53:43 PM Josie: Alydia: Nobody is, I've told you that. 11:53:55 PM Jamaros: She seems pretty convicned that he's holding your sister there to keep her out of *your* influence. 11:54:26 PM Josie: Alydia: Well he's *not.* 11:54:32 PM Jamaros: Either that or that one of her brothers did the two of you in so she could inherit your family's title. Or the Teken house's marriage. 11:55:04 PM Jamaros: She painted a pretty rocky picture of you and your father. 11:55:14 PM Jamaros: The apartment might be worth checking out later. 11:55:57 PM Josie: Alydia: ... my father is a kind person. 11:56:44 PM Jamaros: Well...we'll see. Also, I think we can rule your mother out as being behind this. 11:57:05 PM Khiro: You don't suppose Charamay is involved, do you? 11:57:20 PM Jamaros: Then why hasn't she turned us in yet? 11:57:41 PM Josie: Alydia: I don't think she'd benefit that much, but more importantly... it's not her style. 11:57:48 PM Josie: Alydia: She gets what she wants through talking, mainly. 11:58:20 PM Khiro: All right, then. There's something about her, though. Can't put my finger on it. 11:58:38 PM Jamaros: The fact that she's a snake? 11:59:06 PM Josie: Alydia: ... well, I've always thought of her as a spider, really. She's much cleverer than she seems. 11:59:16 PM Josie: Alydia: But she wouldn't benefit from us disappearing. 11:59:41 PM Jamaros: And your mother had too many other choices and opportunities. 11:59:51 PM Jamaros: She may be involved, but not the one behind it. 12:00:51 AM Jamaros: Ok, I ask you, how long does it take to get info from a meathead like that (refers to Amara's chatting buddy) 12:00:55 AM Josie: Alydia: ... maybe. 12:01:06 AM Josie: Alydia: ... Quevlyn? I don't know. How long should it? 12:01:14 AM Jamaros: That's the snake? 12:01:41 AM Josie: Alydia: ... that's the one she's dancing with, yes... 12:01:53 AM Jamaros: ...you don't suppose she's in trouble, do you? 12:02:09 AM Khiro: Khiro looks over, looks at body language. 12:02:29 AM Khiro: ((23 SM.)) 12:03:00 AM Josie: Alydia: I don't think so. 12:03:04 AM Josie: ((Doesn't seem like it!)) 12:03:15 AM Jamaros: She could be playing it very cool. 12:03:50 AM Khiro: I think they're okay. And butting in will probably attract too much attention. 12:03:59 AM Jamaros: ...yeah...probably. 12:04:13 AM Khiro: If she's in trouble, the signal wiill be her setting him on *fire*. 12:04:21 AM Khiro: She can handle it. 12:04:24 AM Jamaros: ...Is there a way to talk to Alain in the servant's quarters? 12:04:32 AM Jamaros: I'd like to find out what he's learned. 12:04:39 AM Josie: Alydia: You could try to sneak down there. 12:04:56 AM Jamaros: That hardly seems worth it. 12:05:30 AM Josie: Alydia: Pretend you're looking for the canapes? 12:08:22 AM Jamaros: Jamaros looks for Tae Li 12:09:06 AM Josie: Tae Li is on the sidelines, talking to a couple of Drow women, waving a fan. 12:09:32 AM Jamaros: ((Just making sure she wasn't starting a slave revolt, in that case, I'm out. G'night)) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom